


The Only Real Starks

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bedtime, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Dad Tony, but super dad to the rescue, that mean kid at school, the author wants a direwolf okay, there's always one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Morgan comes home from school clearly upset about something, but it's only as he's tucking her in for the night that she decides to tell Tony what happened.Fortunately, Tony knows exactly how to solve the problem.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37
Collections: Peach’s TSB Mark IV works, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is just floofy floofily floof, hope you enjoy.
> 
> Fills the following TSB squares:  
>  **Title:** The Only Real Starks  
>  **Collaborator:** eachpeachpearplum  
>  **Card number:** 4003  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169379  
>  **Square filled:** adopted - present tense (chapter one), T2 - wolf (chapter two)  
>  **Ship:** Tony & Morgan, Tony/Pepper  
>  **Rating:** General audiences  
>  **Major tags/warnings:** fluff, family, soft dad Tony, tiny mention of schoolyard bullying  
>  **Summary:** Morgan comes home from school clearly upset about something, but it's only as he's tucking her in for the night that she decides to tell Tony what happened. Fortunately, Tony knows exactly how to solve the problem.  
>  **Word count:** 749 (chapter one), 126 + art (chapter two)

“Daddy?” Morgan says softly as Tony tucks her in: patting her covers smooth; checking she’s got her teddy bear, Sir Bluejay, handy; and pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Yes, pumpkin?” he answers, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Are you really my daddy?” she asks, bottom lip trembling.

She’s been quiet ever since he picked her up from school, reserved, upset, but whenever he or Pepper asked what the matter was she’d said she was fine, and so they’d decided the best thing to do was wait for her to let them in.

This, though…

“Oh, baby, of course I am,” Tony says, immediately opening his arms to offer her a hug. She sits up, wriggling her way into his lap and clinging to him, sobs wracking her little body. Sir Bluejay is between them, his little button nose digging into Tony’s stomach, but he so doesn’t care about that. “Morguna, honey, I am absolutely your daddy. I promise, okay?”

Morgan sobs, snuffling and snotting into his sweater, but Tony can count on exactly zero hands how many fucks he gives about his clothes right now, when his beautiful baby girl is crying in his arms.

He shushes her, rocks her like she’s still as tiny as she used to be, strokes her hair as she mumbles something he can’t make out.

“What was that, petal?”

She sniffs, rubs her face against his sweater again, and then pulls back a little bit, eyes still watery. “But I don’t have a wolf,” she says, in a very small voice.

Tony takes a few seconds to see if he can figure this out, but he is, for the first time in a long time, completely baffled. “No,” he says carefully. “But I must be a very silly daddy, because I don’t know why that’s important to you.”

Morgan doesn’t smile at him, but she also doesn’t sob again, so Tony tries to see that as a victory. “Can you help me understand, kiddo?” he asks her.

She nods, scrubbing her face on her sleeve, and when she opens her mouth a whole lot of words come tumbling out.

“Becky at school said that she saw a show with people called Stark and the children have wolfs and because I don’t have one it must be because I’m not a Stark which means you aren’t my daddy.”

 _Becky at school is a little shit, and whoever let her watch Game of Thrones should have their child care credentials revoked_ , Tony thinks, absolutely furious, and allows himself a few seconds to just breathe, in the hope that it’ll help him keep his reply free from profanities.

“You know how some things on TV are real and some things are made up, right?” he asks, waiting until she nods before continuing. “Well, the show Becky watched is about made up people, not real ones. The only real Starks are you and me, sweetpea, and we don’t need wolves. Do you know why?”

Two faint creases appear between her eyebrows as she frowns, clearly thinking hard. After a moment, she shakes her head. “Why?”

“Because we have Mommy,” Tony tells her, “and I don’t know what you think, but I’d prefer to fight a wolf.”

Morgan giggles, just a little, but enough that the icy hand clenching around Tony’s heart loosens its grip a fraction. “Promise?” she asks quietly, hopefully, and it’s abundantly obvious she’s not asking him to confirm his choice in opponents.

“Promise,” Tony says, crossing his heart. “Morgan Harriet Stark, I am absolutely, definitely, 3000% your daddy, and Becky from school is a doofus, okay?”

She giggles again, a little louder this time, then presses closer to him, mashing Sir Bluejay into his chest again. “Love you, Daddy,” she whispers, snuggling deeper into his arms.

“Love you too, Daughter,” he replies, just to hear her giggle again.

He waits until she’s asleep before lifting her from his lap and laying her gently on her bed. He pulls the covers up over her shoulders, makes sure Sir Bluejay is tucked up next to her, and presses a kiss to her hair before leaving her room.

“Call one of us if she has a nightmare or wakes up, Fri,” he instructs as he heads downstairs, pausing in the living room to squeeze Pepper’s shoulder as he makes his way to his workroom.

He’s got one hell of a project to get done before he picks Morgan up from school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

“Really, Tony?” Pepper asks when he emerges from his workroom approximately seven minutes before he needs to leave the house to get Morgan, his newest bot clicking her way across the hardwood floors behind him. “Must you?”

“I must,” he tells her, grinning (slightly manically, maybe, but there are worse things). “I really, really must. Don’t worry, she’s not going to hurt anyone, are you, beautiful? We just want to scare the mean kids a bit, right?”

The wolf at his heels growls, wonderfully realistic, and Tony grins at her, and at Pepper.

She sighs.

(Tony wins the ensuing argument, by virtue of telling her about the conversation he had with Morgan last night. Pepper decides they should probably both pick Morgan up from school today.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please let me know.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [dreaminglypeach](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Want to see more Iron Wolf art? Check out this fic's tumblr post [here!](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/post/637928279502929920/a-couple-of-fills-for-tonystarkbingo-title)


End file.
